Made in the Cullen House
by peaceandluv333
Summary: What happens when Bella becomes a vampire the planned way? What if she didn't get prego, and Carlisle bit her? Rated T just in case , during BD, R&R! Chapters posted fruqently. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Bite Me

Vampire the Real Way Chapter 1  
What If... Bella was made into a vampire by Carlisle?  
Bella's POV  
*DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Twilight*

The whole Cullen family had gathered in Carlisle's 'medicine room', as he called it. I was amazed by how they had all told me that they would deal with the blood as I was turned into a vampire. Edward was holding my hand, telling me it was going to be ok. Carlisle eventually told Edward it was time, and he kissed my head for the thousandth time that evening before walking to the side of the room.  
"Now, Bella, I need you to be very still for me, ok? It will hurt horribly. It will be the worst pain you will ever feel. I'm so sorry about that," Carlisle said softly as I crawled onto the long table. I wiggled my toes and stretched my feet out.

I looked at every Cullen in that room. First, Rosalie. She was shaking her head in disapproval. Then, I noticed Emmett. He was flipping through some magazine. Jasper was standing beside Alice, who was giving me a half-hearted smile, holding her hand firmly. I prayed he would leave if the scent got to him. And then there was Edward. He just stood there, clutching a shelf like he was going to fall.  
"You can back out of this now, Bella," Edward whispered. I shook my head no.  
"Edward, I am going to do this. I swear," I replied.

Carlisle sat on a chair beside the table and motioned Edward over. I looked at Edward as he leaned over my body slowly. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, lips, and forehead.  
"Next time I kiss you, it will feel different," Edward murmured and kissed me once more. I looked up at the ceiling.  
"I'm scared," I admitted. Edward held my hand once more and kissed it.  
"Its ok, love. I promise that the pain will be over soon. Real soon," Edward said, sighed. He winced and walked away from the table.  
"Be careful," Alice said across the room, directing it to Carlisle. He nodded and looked down at me.

He paused for a few seconds before touching my hands. It was time for the instructions, I assumed.  
"Bella, this is all you need to do. I will need you to stay very still, or as still as possible, when I, bite you," Carlisle started. I heard Edward growl deeply.  
"Relax, Edward. When I pull away, the pain will be unbearable. You'll want to die, Bella. But the pain will go away. Everything will go black. Now, when you wake up, you won't remember much. Maybe a little bit of the bite and the pain, but not many human memories. But try to remember this: DO NOT MOVE. It will hurt no matter what, but it will be worse if you move," Carlisle finished with a sigh.  
"Just bite me. Get it over with," I choked up.

"I love you Bella," I heard Alice whisper. I smiled and looked back, nodding in response. Emmett looked up.  
"I love you, too," Emmett added in.  
"Me too, Bella. And I'm sorry if I leave, darlin'," Jasper softly said.  
"You're making a stupid mistake," Rosalie added. I giggled. Rosalie formed a half-smile.  
"I love you," Edward's deep voice said. I looked back and my eyes filled with tears.  
"I love you, too," I whispered to everyone and tilted my head back forward.

"Ready, Bella? I'm sorry Esme can't be here, but she loves you to. As do I," Carlisle said. I let my body grow limp and I relaxed.  
"I love you too, Carlisle. And, yes, I'm ready," I groaned through my lips. Carlisle touched my hands.  
"The best idea now would be to close your eyes," Carlisle advised. I let my eyes drift closed and tried to imagine being in my own utopia, with Edward.  
"I'm going to hold down your wrists," his deep voice said. I felt cold hands push my wrists against the table. He was holding me down with all his weight, it seemed.  
"Now, I'm going to bite you. Try to relax. Remember, you're in a room with loving people. Just remember that," Carlisle's voice told me. I didn't move as I felt his breath on my neck, though inside I was screaming for him to stop.

Then it all happened.

I felt his lip hits my mouth and in a quick motion, a sharp, painful bite. I felt him draw blood from me, and I was scared he'd lose control. But, Carlisle quickly pulled away and released my wrists. And that was when the pain hit. I opened my eyes and screamed. It was almost the same level of pain from when James bit me, but for some reason, I was slightly relaxed, knowing I was in a room of people who loved me. I smacked the table as hard as I could with my hand, actually causing it to shake. The pain was unbearable.

Once again, my neck felt as though it was on fire. A horrible, never ending fire. I grabbed the edges of the table with my hands and screamed. I heard Jasper say something about the scent, and then he left the room.  
"Bella, dear, just bare the pain another few moments. Everything will go black soon. It's ok, love," Edward's soothing voice said. I looked up with the remaining strength I had and saw his perfect face, looking down at me.  
"EDWARD!" I screamed and hit my head against the back of the table. I probably looked childish, but what did I care!  
"Shhh, love. It's going to be ok. I love you, we all do," Edward whispered. I let out one last painful scream before I noticed the room slightly spinning. I felt sick to my stomach.

Edward touched my hand, but quickly pulled away and turned the wall. I heard a few more sets of footsteps leave the room, but Edward remained standing.  
"The scent, Carlisle," Edward groaned.  
"It's ok, Edward," Carlisle whispered. I saw the room slowly disappearing before my eyes.  
"Bella, are you alright?" Edward yelled. I could only hear his voice and feel the pain, now. I could barely see anything.  
"She's about to sleep, Edward. You'll see her soon," I barely heard Carlisle's voice before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Vampire the Real Way Chapter 2  
Bella's POV  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight*

My eyes slowly blinked open and I saw… darkness. It was pitch black, wherever I was, and I was frankly quite scared. Did I die? All I remember was pain, oh god the pain. Then things started to come back. Was it Carlisle that bit me? Yes, it was. And what did he tell me to do when I woke up? Ugh, my memories were so foggy. I recalled him telling me to stay lying down. But then why am I in this pitch black room? Am I a vampire?

I went to sit up, but it hurt too much. All I could do was lift my head up enough to look around. This was a bedroom. I was on a bed. Moving my hand with enough strength to touch my stomach, I felt a soft fabric. Moving my hands down more, I felt jeans. Wasn't I bit in Carlisle's medicine room? Oh, they must have carried me in here. I didn't panic, because I knew I was in the Cullen house. Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound in the background. Then, I heard noises. Was that a TV? Wow, vampires really can hear.

"Emmett, do we have to watch this?" I heard a smooth voice. It sounded like Rosalie's, but even more perfect, if that's possible.  
"Rose, I've wanted to watch baseball for the last two days. But all we've been doing is hanging out with Bella. We are watching baseball!" Emmett growled. I heard Rosalie sigh. Wow. Was I sleeping for two days?  
"I just feel bad for Bella. She's probably in intense pain," Rosalie whispered. I smiled. Heck yes.  
"Oh boo-hoo for her. We both had to go through it. And probably worse than she had it," Emmett said. Yup, that was Emmett. No sympathy.

"But that's only because," Rosalie started, but Emmett quickly cut her off.  
"Because she was in a room with people who love her," Emmett mimicked. I heard a snapping noise and assumed that Rosalie smacked. Good for her. He deserves it. I tried to roll my shoulder back, only wincing at the pain. Finally, I found the strength to sit up. My back and whole body ached. That's when I realized I hadn't taken a breath since I woke up. Or blinked. And I had no urge to, either. That's when I decided that I was bored, in pain, and wanted to see my Edward. Right now.

"Edward," I softly said. I assumed no one could hear me, but then I remembered I was in a house of vampires. All I had to do was speak up a little louder.  
"Edward, are you there?" I said a little louder. Suddenly the TV clicked off and before I could even form a smile, the door pulled open and a light flicked on. Rosalie and Emmett stepped into the room. I didn't wince at the light when it turned on.  
"Bella, you're awake!" another perky voice said. I looked over, behind Emmett. Alice danced into the room. I smiled and tried to reach out to hug her, but the pain was too great.  
"Oh no, Bella, you're staying in that bed until you are pain free, you hear me?" Alice demanded, walking over to the bed.  
"What am I going to do, sleep?" I jokingly asked.

Alice paused and sighed. Emmett and Rosalie walked over to the bed and observed me carefully. Touching my face, I looked into each of their eyes.  
"What am I, the odd one out? Am I really ugly?" I nervously asked, finding the strength to sit on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling.  
"No, Bella, you're beautiful. You're perfect," Alice complimented, hugging me across the bed. I sucked in a sharp breath of air, my first one since I woke up, and Alice released.  
"It's ok, Alice. The pain is not that bad, really," I whispered and reached out and hugged Alice. Her body was no longer cold. It seemed like it was at a normal temperature.

"You're not cold," I whispered and pulled out of her grasp. Emmett and Rosalie smiled at me and left the room, saying something about Carlisle and miracles.  
"No, I am still cold. You're just cold, too. We feel the same," Alice said. I dropped my jaw and smiled. It finally hit me that, hello, I was a vampire. I was perfect and beautiful. I was always cold, but so attractive to others. My voice was smooth and pretty. I didn't eat food. I thirsted for blood. Oh my god.  
"Alice, I'm a vampire," I stated and my smile faded away. Alice forced a half-smile.  
"Don't worry, Bella, that feeling is normal. We all felt like we made a huge mistake at the beginning. Oh, and by the way, Edward will be home in a few minutes. He's running, right now. Do you want me to get you downstairs?" she asked softly.

I nodded in response and let Alice wrap an arm around me. She was definitely fragile and I was afraid to touch her as a newborn. Edward had warned me that I would be crazy, strong, and powerful. I put my arm over Alice's shoulders and let her help me out of the room. By the time we got out in the hallway, I felt as though I could walk.  
"Alice, do you think I could walk? Just down the stairs and into the living room?" I pleaded. Alice shrugged and released my body. My legs shook a little, but I regained my balance and walked down the stairs slowly. Alice walked behind me, her arms open.  
"Alice, don't you know that I could crush you if I fell right now?" I asked softly. Alice shook her head and smiled as I made my way into the living room, collapsing on the couch.

Jasper was sitting on the couch beside me. I looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back. I noticed every aspect of his face and the room. I could hear his fingers gently tap the squishy sofa.  
"Bella, I am so sorry I left the room. It was just, the scent," Jasper said carefully. I smiled and nodded.  
"But, wow. You look breath-takin'," Emmett exclaimed. Alice sat beside him and hit his arm, which forced Jasper to chuckle. I stretched out my arms and tapped my foot, waiting to see Edward's perfect face and hug him, without shivering from the cold.  
"Bella," I heard a voice say in shock. I turned and saw Edward standing beside the door in the kitchen. Within moments, I was standing in front of him, my arm wrapped tightly around him. I didn't care if I crushed him or not.

"Welcome home, baby" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Thirst

Vampire the Real Way Chapter 3  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!

"Bella," Edward breathed through his lips and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so nice not to shiver or shake from his temperature. I looked up at Edward's face. Just like Rose's face, and Emmett's face, and even Alice and Jasper, his face was even more perfect than before.  
"Bella, have you seen yourself?" Edward whispered into my ear. I titled my head up even more and kissed his perfect lips.  
"Nope, shall we go see?" I asked him quietly. Edward took my hand and I squeezed it, treasuring this very moment.  
"I'd be honored, love. But, please, you're crushing me," Edward groaned. I let go of his hand, remembering I was stronger than he was.

"Sorry, Edward," I murmured and lightly grabbed his hand. Edward wrapped his fingers around mine.  
"I never said I didn't like it," he softly said. In an instant, we both raced into the dark bathroom. My legs weren't so shaky anymore, and the pain was easily comparable to a paper cut. Just a little pain, but enough to be annoying. Edward wrapped his hands over my eyes and I smiled.  
"On the count of three, open," Edward said. I heard the lights flicker on.  
"One, two, three!" he exclaimed. He pulled his hands off my face and pointed at the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"Oh my god," I gasped. I was, in all ways, perfect. Slowly, I tested each part of my body to make sure it was me. Then I observed myself again. Wow. I had long, wavy brunette hair. My eyes shinned and stood out, even if they were a light red. My lips curved perfectly. I was beautiful, and there was no denying it. I wasn't plain, boring Bella anymore. I was gorgeous, tall, slim, vampire Bella. Exactly who I desired to be.  
"Your beautiful, Bella, love," Edward whispered to me. I spun around and rested my hands on his shoulders, inhaling the sweet scent of him.  
"I love you Edward," I said and got on my tiptoes, which wasn't uncomfortable anymore, and kissed him right on the lips.

The kiss was more passionate, loving, and amazing than the other kisses. Edward knew we had no more boundaries. I was a vampire; he was a vampire, so it all worked out. He couldn't hurt me anymore. Actually, he should have been the one frightened. I could have hurt him much easier than he could hurt me. But, I wouldn't ever. Edward reached his arms around my head and rested them on my neck, pulling me in closer. This was the longest kiss we had ever shared. I tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging it ever so slightly. We didn't have to stop to breath. I could kiss him for weeks on end, only to stop for blood. The thought of blood set the back of my throat on fire. I pulled away and Edward looked confused.  
"Edward, I'm a newborn vampire. What do newborn vampires crave?" I asked. Edward shook his head and smacked it, acting as though he was stupid.

"Right, so sorry, love," Edward said. I smiled and wrapped my arm back around his neck, so that my hand was holding the back of his neck. The urge to kiss Edward somehow overruled the urge to hunt, and I kissed his lips once more.  
"I thought… that you… wanted to… hunt for… animals…" Edward moaned between kisses I left on his lips.  
"I do," I finally said, the burn in my throat really beginning to hurt.  
"Ok, well how about you get dressed and stuff, and then we can go out and hunt," Edward said. The look on his face told me that he didn't want to hunt, so I leaned in a left one last kiss on his mouth.  
"Ok, I'll be down soon," I told Edward quietly. He released my body as I walked up the stairs and into Edward's room, where he had cleared out a drawer for some of my clothing.

I reached inside the drawer and pulled out a black t-shirt, jeans, and other necessary under-clothing. I closed the drawer and ran into the bathroom. Within seconds, I had on the fresh clothing. They seemed a bit snug. Hm. Did vampires grow through the changing process? I ignored that question and soon realized I didn't need make-up, or to brush my hair, or to wash my face. I looked like I had just been to a beauty salon. Whoa. I liked that feeling. Smelling my breath, I realized that I didn't need to brush my teeth either.

Before I pulled the door open, it flung open and I saw Carlisle at the entrance. He was smiling and observing me.  
"Privacy doesn't matter in a house of vampires, eh?" I asked softly before reaching out and hugging my 'father-in-law'. He wasn't really my father-in-law, though. I was married to Edward, but he wasn't Edward's real father.  
"Bella, you came out lovely. And only after a few days! Walking, talking, changing clothes, you can do it all," Carlisle softly said, releasing the hug. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled, spinning around, happy not to feel the slightest bit nauseated.  
"Well, you and Edward have fun hunting. When you come home, Esme will be here. She went out hunting, but a bit farther out," Carlisle said. I nodded and raced down the stairs, quickly stopped as Edward appeared in front of me.

"So beautiful, you are, love. If you didn't need to hunt, I could stand here and just watch you, for days on end," Edward whispered, leaning down and kissing me once more.  
"And I could stand here and kiss you, for years on end," I replied, kissing him again. If my thirst didn't have a part in this scenario, I would grab Edward and spend weeks with him in his bedroom. And I'm sure he'd do the same.  
"Ok, so, here is what we will do. I am going to drive us down to a little place about 30 miles away. It's very heavy in mountain lions. Just follow your instinct and do what you can, ok?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, then, let's go," Edward said and we ran out to the car, about to take off on my first hunting trip.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

Made in the Cullen House Chapter 4  
Bella's POV  
*Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters*  
**Ps: Thanks for reviewing guys! I read them all and consider them all, too. So send me your ideas for new chapters!**

I looked over at Edward as he speed down the road. A soft song played on the radio. I turned it down and tapped Edward's shoulder. He looked over at, in which I pointed at the road. He groaned and looked back at the streets.  
"Do vampires shower or brush their teeth? Do they keep up on hygiene? I'm really confused right now," I admitted to Edward. Edward chuckled.  
"Sorry, I forgot to give you the behind the scenes information. You don't need to actually wash your complete body. But sometimes a shower is nice. Just to get the dirt off of you. You will need a shower after awhile, because the first hunting trip is usually messy. Brushing your teeth is different. All you need to do is rinse your mouth with water, unless you want to walk around with blood stains. And the hair, yes, brush it" Edward finished, pulling onto a side-road.

I relaxed back in my seat. My throat burnt, begging for anything, water or blood. I knew my body longed for human blood, but I would have to settle for animal blood, keeping the vegetarian streak going in the Cullen household. Edward pulled over into a dirt-covered spot with tire marks and pulled the key out of the engine.  
"Do you hunt here often?" I asked softly. Edward looked over at me and nodded.  
"It's very rich in mountain lions and even deer. You'll love it," Edward said and pulled open his door, leaving me to wonder what to do. I opened the door and stepped out, immediately smelling a sweet, irresistible scent.

Edward noticed me smell the air again and my eyes drifted closed.  
"That, love, is the smell of woods full of animals and food. Now, all you need to do is be very quiet. When you see your prey, do what your instincts tell you," Edward whispered. I nodded eagerly and speed off into the woods, following the all-too wonderful scent. I followed it for awhile before hearing the light footsteps of an animal. That's when I saw a trace of it. The animal was a mountain lion, slowly walking through the woods.  
"Oh my god," I whispered as the burn in my throat hurt even more. The mountain lion looked up and around.

And that's when I dove at it.

The mountain lion dashed off into the wild, but I followed it only for a bit before catching it. I threw my right arm around it, and a very deep, unexpected growl escaped my mouth as I pinned it to the floor. I didn't even think before I threw my mouth against it, biting down as hard as I could. With a suck in, I tasted the blood. It was like heaven. The taste was so perfect. I drew in more blood and the animal stopped moving, it's dead body simply lying on the ground. As I finished the last of the blood, the burn in my throat vanished.  
"Good job," Edward whispered from behind me. I stood up and turned around, seeing Edward towering over me.  
"Thanks," I replied, wiping my mouth off. Edward laughed and pointed at me.

When I looked down, I found out that my jeans had dirt stains across the knees, the bottoms were torn slightly, and my shirt had splotches of blood across it.  
"Oh, well look at me. What would Charlie think?" I said, immediately stopping. What would Charlie think? Where was he? When was the last time I visited him?  
"Charlie would think you fell. So would everyone, Bella," Edward admitted. I playfully hit him and we walked over to the car. I touched the hood of the car, feeling the smoothness under my hand. The same hand that had brutally killed that poor animal.  
"Should I tell him?" I asked softly, climbing in the car.  
"No, don't tell Charlie. He'd probably have a seizure. Don't tell anyone," Edward demanded and got into the car, quickly starting it. He hit the open road and the rest of the ride was very awkward and quiet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella! You're a mess!" Alice exclaimed as I stepped in the door, holding Edward's hand. I tossed my hair off to the side and looked at myself.  
"Yeah, I know," I replied gently and walked through the hall, planning to go rinse off and change.  
"Hey, where are you going, missy?" Alice exclaimed and pulled me into the living room, patting down my hair gently and tossing a jean skirt, white leggings, and a black t-shirt at me.  
"I was going to get changed and rinse off, Alice. Like you said, I'm a mess," I replied and put the clothing on the ground, turning to leave. Before I could object, Alice had torn my shirt and bottoms off, putting on the new clothes. I looked down at myself and saw the clothes fit me perfectly.  
"Esme is coming in a minute, so we need to be presentable," Alice demanded, pushing parts of my hair over my shoulders to dangle across my chest.

"Well, then, ok," I said and looked across the room. Edward was still standing, staring at me confusingly.  
"I didn't know you wore bras from Victoria Secret, Bella," Edward said awkwardly. My jaw slowly dropped and Alice giggled, handing me a cup of water.  
"Rinse and spit," she demanded. I took of a swig of the water and spat it into the cup. The taste was, very interesting. It was bearable, but not something I would want. Kind of plain and boring, I guess.  
"Good job, Edward, does she look presentable?" Alice asked, spinning me to face Edward.  
"Yes, but really, Bella. Victoria Secret?" he asked again. I sighed and smiled.  
"Yes, Edward, I do indeed," I growled and spun back around, facing the couch.

"Well, Alice, to tell you the truth. I think she looks incredible. So incredible that it actually looks quite sexy. I want to come over there and kiss her madly. And I want to take her and carry her up those stairs, and into the bedroom, and then I just want to," Edward was cut off by the sound of a door opening. I casually walked over and smacked Edward's arm. Alice tried to cut off her laughter, but it was a bad attempt.  
"We have time for that later, Mr. Cullen," I growled at him. Alice walked over and ran her fingers through my hair one last time.  
"Good luck," she whispered. I turned around and faced the door. Esme walked inside, dropped her purse on the counter, and walked over to me right away, touching my face,

"You smell like mountain lions, but you look beautiful"


	5. Chapter 5: Advice by Alice

Made in the Cullen House Chapter 5  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!!

Esme, Alice, Edward and I all sat on the couch after Esme had hugged me and told me multiple times how beautiful I had turned out. Even after thanking her, Esme still was in awe over my beauty. It felt nice.  
"So, Bella how was the experience? I hear it's different for everyone," Esme said, leaning back against the chair and tapping her thigh.  
"Well, it was most defiantly painful. But it wasn't nearly as bad as when James bit me," I said, feeling Edward's hand cringe around mine.  
"Why do you think that way, Bella?" Esme asked me, tilting her head. Wow, she certainly was full of questions.  
"Well, I was with people who cared for me and loved me. I knew they never would try to kill me, so that calmed me down," I admitted, dropping my hand and running it slowly against Edward's thigh.

"Bella was so alert and lively when she awoke, Esme," Alice commented, watching my hand slide slightly faster up Edward's tense thigh. I pointed my nails down and quickly ran them up his thigh, making him sit up straight, shivers running down his spine.  
"Yes, as was I, Alice. After I woke up, I immediately got up and ran around the house, loving the freeness," Esme told us slowly. I wasn't really concentrating on Esme; I was concentrating on annoying Edward until he blew. Softly, I ran my fingers down to his knee and squeezed it hard before gently tapping it in a slow rhythm.  
"You annoy the hell out of me, Bella Cullen," Edward growled very low. It caught Alice's attention, who giggled.

"Well, Bella, it was excellent to see you in vampire form. I'm going to go check on Carlisle. Anything I should watch out for, Alice?" Esme asked softly before getting up off the couch and glancing out the window.  
"Make it to the bed, Esme, unless you want the whole house shaking," Alice coughed up, causing me to break out in giggles.  
"Uhm, ok," Esme murmured and ran upstairs, a little faster than usual. Alice glanced at the sky and blinked before staring at me blankly.  
"Alice, can I help you?" I asked gently, releasing Edward's thigh. Edward got up, kissed my head, and walked off upstairs. Shortly after, a soft piano played my lullaby.

"Just hear me out, Bella. Be careful later on, alright? You probably know what I mean. Edward's excited and wants to take it real rough. You might actually get hurt. So just, be careful. And like I told Esme, make it to the bed. But in your case, make it to the bed unless you want piano keys slammed into your butt," Alice whispered. I cringed.  
"It's actually happening tonight?" I softly asked Alice. Alice bit her lip and nodded before awkwardly touching my thigh.  
"You're my sister, right? Well, I love you like a sister. And I just want to give you some tips, is that ok?" Alice asked me. I nodded and leaned back against the sofa.  
"Go ahead. I want to hear them all," I whispered.

"Well, first of all, don't be gentle. Edward's been waiting for this moment for the last, oh, century. He doesn't want to blow it. Be rough and tell him what you want, and when you want it. Don't be perfect, neat, clean Bella. Unleash the inner monster, ha-ha," Alice said with a giggle. These words brought disturbing thoughts into my head.  
"Secondly, take your time. You don't have to dive into right away. Get him warmed up, so that when it comes time, he can't wait another minute. Also, remember, vampires don't need to stop and use the restroom or eat. You can go all night. Just be careful not to be too loud. Emmett will hear and use it to his advantage," Alice advised. I nodded and waited for the next piece of advice.

"Lastly, finish on a strong note. Do you know what I mean? Leave him wanting more and more. Make it so that he's angry when it's time to stop. Like when you read a good book and you want a sequel right then and there. That's what you want him to think. Ok, now I'm done. The rest is up to you, Bella. Do your sister proud!" Alice exclaimed, patting my arm. I frowned and Alice giggled, standing up. She ran her fingers through her brown pixie-like hair and puffed it up.  
"Remember my advice. See ya," Alice quickly said and before I knew it, she was gone, leaving me on the couch to think.

After a few minutes, I decided that I should go upstairs and see what I could do with Edward. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door to his room. Before my second knock, he pulled open the door and dragged me in, pinning me to a wall, kissing my entire face and neck. Glancing at the new bed Edward bought for us, even though we didn't sleep, it sure seemed a far way away. But at least the piano wasn't anywhere near us.  
"I heard you talk with Alice," Edward said through his teeth, kissing the side of my neck and nibbling on my ear.  
"Yeah, and what did you think?" I breathed, overwhelmed by his sudden actions.  
"I think it's the best advice Alice has ever given," Edward growled and threw me on the bed, my body bouncing ever so slightly on impact.

I grabbed one of the brown pillows off the bed and bit it, spitting the fabric and cotton on the ground. Edward leaped onto the bed, breaking part of the footboard in the process.  
"Edward… we should… quiet… down…" I whispered between kisses. Edward took the pillow from my hands and tore it in half, losing control.  
"God no, Bella," Edward growled at me and I threw my fingers in his hair, pulling at it as he got on his knees above me and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body forward fast, causing Edward to fall backwards on the bed, my legs wrapped around his hips, my arms around his neck.

"I've been waiting so long for this, Bella. Now, I don't need to be afraid to hurt you. Because I probably can't," Edward told me. I reached behind him and tore a piece of the footboard off, throwing it on the ground violently. Edward picked me up and threw me back so my head was on the pillows. I reached behind me and dug my nails into them, finally tearing them into shreds. Edward got back on his knees on top of my, his hands firmly secured on the bed beside my shoulders.  
"Bella, oh god, I love you," Edward whispered to me, grabbing onto the headboard behind us, breaking small pieces off. He dropped them behind the bed. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled my arms around his neck, hanging from him. He quickly turned over, laying flat on the bed. He tore a pillow in half from behind him.

I took the last pillow we had on the bed and bit it again and again, finally throwing it in the air. Feathers rained on us, but I could care less. Slowly, I pulled back the blankets from behind us and threw one small sheet off the bed. What was the point of keeping that blanket if we'd just tear it in half? Carefully, I tossed the blanket over us, providing the exact amount of light and darkness.

And we showed each other how strong our love really was.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning After

Made in the Cullen House Chapter 6  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: Naw, I don't own it.  
***Note: Part 7 is the last part! ENJOY!***

Sometime the next morning, I managed to pull myself off of Edward. Collapsing beside him, I realized this was the first time in my vampire form (which had only been for a bit) that I was actually… tired. Obviously, I couldn't sleep. But I had a feeling like I had just run a mile or two, in human form. It was strange. I curled my body against Edward's side and ran my fingers down his chest, tapping them against his bare skin every so often. He wrapped his arm around shoulders and pulled me even closer against him.  
"Whoa," I finally blurted out, taking a look at the room. The footboard was broken, pieces of the headboard were missing, pillows were torn up on the ground, feathers were scattered everywhere, the sheets were torn in different places, and my clothes were torn into shreds at the end of the bed. Edward managed to get his off fast enough I didn't destroy them.

Edward observed the room and stroked my hair back carefully, chuckling as he noticed my shredded clothes beside his neatly lied out jeans and shirt. I growled and gently hit his side. He just laughed.  
"Nothing that can't be fixed, love," Edward softly said, kissing my head. I got out of bed and walked over to the shelf, opening up my side.  
"Dang," I growled and slammed the empty drawer closed. I left the remainder of my clothes at Charlie's house, which I would eventually have to get no matter what.  
"Left your clothes at Charlie's house?" Edward asked, stepping near me. He was fully dressed and his hair was neat. He looked perfect.

"Yeah," I whispered, feeling awkward. Here I was, standing nude in front of my completely dressed husband. Edward, being the gentleman he was, did not even glance down at my body. He simply weighed the options.  
"Well, you could try to make a run into Rosalie's or Alice's room and take some of their clothes, but Emmett and Jasper may still be in there with them. Esme's clothes would be easy to get. She is most likely downstairs and Carlisle is at work. But she'd hear you," Edward finished off. I knew where this was going.  
"Your best bet is to borrow one of my tops and try to race down to Charlie's house and grab some clothes before he notices," Edward smoothly said, grabbing out a plain white button down at tossing it at me.

"Dang you, Edward Cullen," I growled, but slid on the top, happy to know it dangled below my butt. Leaning up to kiss Edward's cheek, I wrapped my arm around his neck. I let go and kissed his lips.  
"Be back soon," I promised and ran out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within minutes, I made it back to the Cullen's house with a bag of my clothes, my key to the house, and a pair of jeans on my hips. I walked in the door to see Emmett standing inches from me, noticing I was still wearing Edward's shirt.  
"I assume you were out to Charlie's house to get clothes, correct? Seeing how you're wearing Edward's top means you didn't have any. And from the noises you made last night, all the screaming and breaking of objects, I guess that means your clothes aren't in one piece anymore. Did you break your bed in the process?" Emmett asked me. Rosalie ran up from behind him and slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry Bella, you don't have to answer that," Rosalie said, releasing her grip on Emmett and smacking his arm with full force. Emmett just laughed and pushed Rose away, looking me deeply in the eyes.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, how good was it?" Emmett growled at me. Just as Rose went to punch him in the arm, I opened my mouth.  
"11," I replied, smirked, and walked back up to Edward's room. When I pulled open the door, Edward was picking up pieces of pillows, shoving them in the garbage can.  
"Did we manage to leave any pillows?" I asked, putting the clothing in my drawer.  
"None," Edward replied, turning around and smiling wide. He had a proud smile on his face, like his son had just won a spelling bee.  
"You're proud of this?" I asked, closing the drawer.

Edward shrugged and walked over to me, grabbing my hands and kissing the top of my head gently.  
"I guess it's kind of amazing, that we did this, you know? But I'm also amazed we didn't break the bed in two. Emmett said that the first time Rose and he 'did it', they actually broke the bed," Edward calmly said, pulling open the door. I stepped outside the door and we walked down the stairs, only to see Emmett standing in front of us, once again. He had a sarcastic smirk on his face.  
"Wrong, Eddy. All wrong. We collapsed the house in," Emmett said, pushing back the hair on his head. Edward grabbed my arm a little firmer.  
"Back out of this, Em," Edward growled and we walked past him.

Emmett laughed and followed us. Edward and I walked into the kitchen, where I saw a very tired-looking Esme reading a newspaper.  
"Ah, Bella. Good morning," she murmured and looked back down at the paper. I looked up at Edward, who leaned down into my ear.  
"Esme's not a morning person, if that makes any sense," Edward whispered. I frowned but continued into the living room, where Alice was setting up a little table. Jasper was standing, shaking his head.  
"Watcha doing, Alice?" I asked softly. Alice finished with the table and stood up, brushing her hand off on her jeans.  
"Every month, we have a family arm wrestling contest. I decided we should do it today," Alice simply said. Emmett walked over to the table, his arm in the correct position.

"Who wants to battle me?" Emmett growled, looking over at the family, who had gathered around the living room. Carlisle walked over to the table and knelt down, staring Emmett in the face.  
"For the sake of making you shut up," he growled and put his arm on the table. Emmett let out a deep chuckle and slammed his hand into Carlisle's. Alice placed her teeny hand over both of their huge hands.  
"Go!" she exclaimed and released their hands. In seconds, Emmett pounded Carlisle's hand into the table, laughing as Carlisle pulled away.  
"My own son, stronger than me," Carlisle hissed and stepped away. I walked over to the table and got on my knees.  
"For the sake of making you shut up about my sex life," I hissed and put my hand into Emmett's, who just laughed.

"Love, are you sure?" Edward asked, obviously presuming that I was going to lose. I looked up and Edward and nodded. I heard Alice laugh and look at us. She knew who won. Alice put her hand over ours.  
"Are you sure, Bella?" Alice asked. Emmett rolled his eyes.  
"Let her do it. Let her learn her lesson. If you win, I'll stop making fun of your sex life. If you lose, well, it's going to get a lot worse. OH EDWARD! EDWARD! PLEASE!" Emmett mimicked, in which I tightened my grip on him.  
"Game on," I growled. Alice released our hands and screamed go, stepping backwards slightly. I pushed my entire strength against Emmett, who seemed to have no problem pushing back. But I couldn't let him win. Not this time. Just as I was about to slam Emmett's arm into the shaking table, I heard a car. We both released at the same time and leaped up, running to the door.

Edward was on my tail as I opened the door. That's when I saw my worst nightmare, sitting in a car, glaring out the window.  
"Bella," Jacob's husky voice growled and he leaped out of the car, lunging right at Edward.


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance

Made in the Cullen House Chapter 7  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters… but I wish I did  
**(A/N: Did u like the story!?!?! R&R!)**

"No!" I screamed, even though I knew that Jacob would probably just bounce off of Edward and hit the grass behind him. I leaped off the porch and threw myself at Jacob. I hit him at full speed, throwing our bodies back against the damp morning grass. Jacob growled deeply, forgetting that I was his friend. He went to go claw at my face, but I quickly held his arms down. It felt nice to have the power.  
"Jake, don't," I breathed through my lips. Jacob finally settled down and I crawled off of him, letting him spring to his feet beside me.  
"So, now you're officially a vampire, huh?" Jacob asked, biting down hard on his lip. I threw my head off to the side and pulled back my hair, revealing a crescent mark.  
"Yeah," I whispered and stormed back up to the porch, where Edward held me firmly against his body.

"Bella, I can't believe you did this," Jacob said softly, shaking his head. He looked up into my eyes and frowned. Then he looked at Edward.  
"Has she hunted? He eyes are black," Jacob whispered. I suddenly remembered the burn in my throat. It was such a pain.  
"I'm so sorry, love. I completely forgot to check," Edward mumbled, staring at Jacob, who put his hand on the back of his neck.  
"Crap," I growled very low. When he pulled his hand out from behind his neck, I saw it was holding a few drops of red blood. I growled, losing my control, and went to pounce at Jacob. Edward and Emmett grabbed my arms, holding me back. Alice reached from behind and wrapped her teeny arms around my waist.  
"Blood," I hissed and let out another deep growl. Emmett and Edward pushed me back, while Alice looked over my head.

"Look what you've done, dog!" Alice screamed and pushed me into the house. I clawed to escape Edward's and Emmett's grip on my hands, but sadly, three against one wasn't a fair fight. Edward kicked the door closed and I clawed at it, but they already pushed me into the living room, throwing me on the couch.  
"I'm sorry," I finally whispered once I had regained control over my body.  
"It's ok, love. You're only a newborn. How about we go out hunting, Carlisle can patch up Jacob, and then you can see him," Edward said through his teeth. He obviously didn't want me to see Jacob.  
"Alright," I agreed and stood up, Edward immediately taking my hand.  
"I'll get Carlisle," Emmett groaned and stormed off. Alice gave me a little smile and a hug before I walked out the door and into Edward's Volvo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the trip, I felt much better. I had caught a mountain lion and a deer. So, hopefully, I would be fine around Jacob. Edward drove the car through the open streets and I looked at him sadly.  
"How long will I be like this, Edward?" I asked, resting my hand on his thigh, which twitched a bit when I touched it.  
"It depends, love. It could be as short as 6 months, or as long as two years," Edward said. I groaned and threw my head against the seat.  
"Kill me," I growled. Edward laughed and before he could make a smart remark, I pushed my hand over his mouth.  
"Drive,"

He pulled into the rocky drive and I was happy to see Jacob's car was still there. I wouldn't be surprised if he left. For god's sake, I attacked him and almost made him a vampire. Or a half vampire, half werewolf. That would be very interesting.  
"You feel better, love?" Edward asked as I stepped out of the car, walking up to him to hold his hand.  
"Much, much better," I replied and wrapped my open arm around his neck to kiss him. I pushed my lips against his and nearly crushed them. Then I got lost in the kiss. I pushed Edward against the closed garage door and ran my fingers through my hair. Edward just about accepted what was happening, but being a gentleman, pulled away.  
"We have time for that tonight," Edward whispered into my ear. I looked him in the eyes and whimpered.

"Do you seriously think the rocks would feel good against your butt? Do you know how easily it would to be caught? Think about Emmett," Edward whispered. He gave me a half smile as I pointed to the gazebo in their backyard.  
"Please please please?" I begged. Edward touched my forehead and pushed the hair out of my face. I noticed that I actually wasn't a mess this time.  
"Jacob wants to see you," Edward said, finally running out of ways to say no. I wacked his arm and giggled, running up to the front door. Edward caught me before I opened it.  
"But I promise, we'll do it in the gazebo," Edward growled deeply into my ear. I smiled and opened the door, only to see Jacob inches from me.

"Going to kill me, Bella? Or just attack me?" he asked sarcastically. I glared and Jacob and then a smile spread his all too perfect face. I leaned out and hugged him, smiling.  
"Hey Jake. Look, about earlier," I started. Jacob pressed a finger against my lips. Edward sighed and walked away.  
"I understand, Bella. It's ok. And I am willing to be your friend, vampire or human," Jacob said. I smiled and felt like crying.  
"If I were human, I would cry right now," I admitted and kissed Jacob's cheek. He smiled and touched my face like Edward would.  
"If it's possible, you look more amazing then you did when you were human," he whispered into my ear and took my hand, walking into a library. We sat down on the couch and Jacob looked at me.

"Well, Bella, I want to hear it all. How's life so far?" he asked me. I shrugged and stretched my arms.  
"Being a vampire is interesting. I don't need to sleep, blink, or even eat. But as a newborn, I need to hunt a lot. I just got back, so my breath probably smells like blood," I admitted to him and breathed in his face. Jacob plugged his nose, and then laughed.  
"Actually, it smells minty. Have you told Charlie about your switch? Are you going to?" Jacob asked. Wow, he was suspicious.  
"No, I can't. I just told him I'm moving in with the Cullen's," I told Jake. Jacob laughed and smiled.  
"Any more questions?" I asked him. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Not to sound like Emmett or anything, but, have you had sex?"

**The End!!**


End file.
